


Knock Before Entering

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy volunteers to help Wanda teach Pietro a lesson about knocking.Steve helps.





	Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Merideath prompted, “I can’t do this.”

"I can't do this," Wanda whispered. 

"Yes you can," Darcy whispered back. "All you have to do is kiss me; it's not that hard."

"No, it's... not that," Wanda replied, blushing. "I... feel bad. Faking it."

Darcy flashed her a mischievous grin. "Then don't fake it.”

Wanda's eyes grew wide and she looked up at Darcy as though she couldn't believe her ears. "Really?"

"Really," Darcy whispered, and leaned closer. 

"Wanda, I was hoping I could get your opinion on—Oh!” Steve turned pink and began to back slowly out of the doorway. “I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll just—"

" _ Steve _ ," Darcy said, cutting off the rest of his apologies. "It's  _ fine _ . Wanda and I were just..."

"Waiting for Pietro," Wanda filled in.

"Pietro?" Steve echoed, baffled.

"That's right," Wanda said.

"He barges into Wanda's room without knocking a lot, so we thought we'd give him a reason to pause," Darcy told him.

"And I just barged in, too," Steve realized. "I'm sorry, in the future I'll—"

"It's okay," Wanda said, smiling shyly up at him. "In fact, maybe you could help us."

"How?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Like this," Wanda said, and tugged Steve down to kiss him. 

Darcy watched with eager eyes as Steve slowly melted into the kiss, his hands finding Wanda's waist while she slipped her arms around his neck.

"If that's okay with you," Wanda added a bit breathlessly when she leaned away from Steve.

"It is  _ so _ okay with me," Darcy laughed. "Steve? You good?"

Steve looked a little blindsided, but nodded.

"Great," Darcy said, and leaned down to kiss Wanda herself while grabbing a handful of Steve's shirt to pull him closer.

Half an hour later there was the sound of a door opening, followed by the sound of that same door slamming shut. 

If Wanda's brother was outside, promising himself never to walk into his sister's room without knocking ever again, Steve, Darcy, and Wanda were too distracted to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177449226993/knock-before-entering)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
